Lifeline
by eskimobee
Summary: An AU tangent of the Barry story arc from my mind introducing my own character. Hoping to get it out before the season starts up again.
1. Still Human

Reeealllllly shouldn't be starting a new story, but ohhh wellllll! Going to chuck it out of my head as what I think on the Barry story arc after the season 9a finale, before the season commences in the New Year.

All I own is Stacie Phillips

##############

Part One: Still Human

~~Waterloo Road~~

The soft splash rung out across the beach as Barry Barry threw another pebble into the sea. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't know he was no longer alone on the beach. He crouched and picked up another handful of stones.

"If you're trying to skip stones, you're going about it all wrong." An unfamiliar female voice said from behind him.

"What's it to you?" He said, his voice rough and dry. He didn't turn, but instead threw another stone.

"You're the squatter from the flat across from us." She said, nonchalantly

Barry whipped round "And what business is it of yours?" His eyes narrowed, his jaw set

"No need to get so defensive, I'm no snitch. But you're really young for a squatter."

"Who says there's a minimum age requirement for squattin'?" He asked as he turned away from her towards the sea again

"You should be in school, not scraping by surviving." She said, shoving her hands firmly in her pockets

"You're one to talk, you look like you should be in school too, not 'avin' this chat with a stranger."

She scoffed "I got kicked out last term, dad's trying to get me a place somewhere else. Havelock won't touch me though."

"What about Waterloo Road?" He said regretting saying the name of the place where he'd lost his family

"Sent an application there, apparently they're more accepting of those with troubled pasts." She said, almost mockingly "Sounds more like a dumping ground for the world's juvenile scum."

Barry whipped round, the remaining stones in his hand clattering as they dropped to the beach "'Ow dare you! You don't know it." His steely glare softened "It's all right there"

"So why aren't you there now?" She asked, her face forming a wry smile

"They don't want me." He looked away and dropped to the ground "Even they have their limits."

"Did they say they didn't want you, or is it you who doesn't want them?"

"They don't 'ave to. After what I did, it's better off I don't go anywhere near that place." He leant his arms on his bent knees and stared into the horizon.

The girl took a few steps and sat beside him "You're still a human being though. Even one so strong willed can break."

"Where you get that from?" He asked

"My head. It's called having a bit of common sense." her mouth twisted wryly again "What's your name?"

"Barry. Just Barry."

"Well, 'Just Barry', I'm Stacie." She held her hand out for him to shake, which he did with uncertainty "It's nice to get to know your neighbours." She grinned at him

Barry swallowed "Did you follow me?"

"Would it make a difference if I had?" She retorted

"I don't know" He said, his voice regaining some of the previous gravelly quality

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. I'll buy you lunch." She said getting up

"What time is it?"

Stacie glanced at her watch "Half three. But from the looks of things you haven't had a decent meal in a while."

"I don't need your charity." He said roughly

"Yes you do." She said with equal force, giving him a look, daring him to deny it. Strangely, Barry felt himself getting up and following her up the beach. They ended up in a small cafe in town. They didn't talk much, but Stacie made sure that Barry ate what she bought him. "So how have you been getting by?"

"There was stuff in the fridge and freezer, some tins in cupboards. I had some money, but it's mostly gone now."

"How'd you know the flat was empty when there was food in it?"

"Slept on sofas the first few days, noticed there was no-one about it."

"Friends sofas'll only get you so far." She commented

"Wasn't really a mate. More of a- business associate." He said, bitterness in his voice

"You hesitated. When you were describing your 'associate'. Why? What kind of business?"

"Bad stuff." Barry said, burying his head in his hands "Stuff that'd get me banged up."

"Bad enough that you'd rather squat in a flat with barely any food, at the risk you could end up getting nicked."

"It'd be a slap on the wrists." He said, not looking at her

"You're going to go to school." she stated, flatly, lightly placing her hands on the table. He shook his head. "It wasn't a question." She set her jaw and stared firmly at him. "You're not throwing your life away."

"I already 'ave." He snapped "You don't know me." His face twisted in disgust "Thanks fer the grub." he said, his accent strong as ever. He stood and left.

Stacie remained where she was. She had just got the money out to pay the bill when someone slumped down in the seat Barry had just vacated. She looked up to see a girl with curly blonde hair and more make-up than necessary. "'Ow d'you know me brother?" Her accent as strong as the young man who had just left

"He's my neighbour." She said, shortly, Her jaw tightening. At this rate she'd get lockjaw or something.

"So he's got a place to stay then." The girl said, folding her arms and leaning back

"If you can call it that." Stacie said "I'm going to pay my bill and go home."

"Typical Barry, cheapin' out on a date." The blonde Liverpudlian smirked

"If you must know, he has no money and that was probably the first proper meal he's eaten in weeks. It wasn't a date, it was a concerned person making sure her neighbour doesn't waste away."

"It'd be no more than he deserves." The blonde girl spat back

"What did he do that was so bad?"

"He hasn't told yeh?" The girl asked, her face pulling into a smirk as if she was honing into a juicy piece of gossip. "'E stole from our sister. She 'ad a fund to go to a boxin' camp in America. 'E nicked nearly 10 grand. Me mum don't want us to 'ave anything to do with him no more."

"Doesn't look to much like he has ten grand to me."

"He gave it back, but 'e's a bad egg. You need to stay well away. First it's lunch, but it'll be more and then he'll take yeh fer everythin' yeh've got."

"Thanks for the warning, but I can look after myself." Stacie said injecting as much poison into her voice as she could.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Two days later

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"Back again?" A voice he barely recognised sounded behind him, giving him a sense of deja vu.

"What of it?" He said

"You need help" She said

"No thanks."

"I wasn't asking."

"You're so sure of yourself. What's it gonna take for you to leave me alone?"

"A lot." She said "So the pier this time. Hope you're not thinking of jumping off."

"Not like it'd matter." He said harshly

"What about your family? I met one of your sisters the other day."

"Which one?"

"I dunno. Never said her name. Was loud and well made up."

"Dynasty." Barry said so quietly, she almost didn't hear him "How was she?"

"She warned me away from you. Apparently you stole money from your other sister's boxing camp fund."

"Nearly ten grand." He said without emotion. He'd cried those tears. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again "She's right though. You should stay well away. I'm bad news."

"Shouldn't I be able to make that choice on my own?" She leant on the pier wall beside him. "I'm not a little kid, I know the world has bad people in it, but that's just it. They're people. Everyone forgets that. Barry, you're still human."

"I don't deserve to be called that." He said, his voice breaking, betraying his attempts to keep his emotions in check.

"You are though." She gently pulled his arm so he was facing her "You are a human being." She locked eyes with him "Like I said before, you can still break."

A traitorous tear escaped down his cheek and she stepped closer, pulling him slowly into a hug. She stumbled slightly to catch him as he collapsed and broke down. His life had only begun to fall apart the moment his mother had disowned him.

Kasey Barry turned back and finished her run back to school, her mind reeling with what she had witnessed.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

The Next Monday

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Stacie stared uncertainly at the sign reading "Waterloo Road". What she had heard about this place had sounded fairly chaotic. She jumped as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and saw a scruffy girl a year younger than her standing chewing her lip.

"Can I help you?" Stacie asked a little more forcibly than necessary "If you're wanting directions I can't help you it's my first day."

The girl shook her head "H-how's Barry?" She asked in a soft Scouse voice

"You must be Kasey." Stacie said and the girl smiled sadly and nodded. Stacie gestured for her to follow her to somewhere more private. They reached a quiet area of the playground. Stacie contemplated what she was going to say and chose her words carefully "He's pretty low." She said, eventually

"Why has he not come back to school?"

"He can't face it." Stacie said not looking at Kasey "He lashed out at me when I said he should come show me round. He doesn't feel like there's a place for him now." The two fell into a silence. Stacie broke it and said "How did you know I knew your brother?"

"I saw you with him at the pier. I was on a training run during Lunch. I take a different route every day. I sometimes go by the beach. He's there every time I do."

"Don't you ever stop to say anything to him?" Stacie asked with a little more force than she intended

Kasey hung her head "I did once. He yelled at me to shove off and leave him alone. I go by the beach as much as I can to make sure he's still around."

"You care about him." Stacie stated

"Of course I do." Kasey said "Despite what he did, he's still me brother, he's still family. I'm givin' 'im the space he wants but keepin' an eye out. He gave the money back. I did me training and I wanna tell him about me time in America. Can you-" Kasey swallowed "Can you talk to him? Get him to meet me?"

"I can't promise you anything." Stacie said "I'll talk to him, but if this makes him stop talking to me, I'll have your head."

Kasey smiled in relief. "Thanks so much."

"Now, where's Mrs Mulgrew's office? I have to go there first."

"I'll take you there." Kasey said her smile increased to a grin

"Thanks." Stacie said, as they set off

"You never said your name." Kasey said "You obviously know mine from Barry."

"Stacie."

"Nice to meet yeh, Stacie. Good to know there's someone lookin' after Barry."

"Still not making any promises, Kasey."

"I know." Kasey said "But you're a good person. That's rare to find round here."

"Hope that's not directed at anyone in particular, Miss Barry." A strong Scottish accent sounded behind the two

"No miss." Kasey said to the head teacher as the two girls turned to face her "This is Stacie, the new girl. She-" Kasey stopped and was cut off by a look from Stacie

"I'm sure she can tell me all about what has you singing her praises, despite her academic history." Christine turned to Stacie "This way to my office."

Kasey winced at Stacie as the older girl was lead off "Sorry" she mouthed. Stacie waved her off and followed Mrs Mulgrew.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Stacie sat in the chair opposite Mrs Mulgrew. After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and a curly haired man entered. "Stacie, this is Mr Lowsley, the Deputy Head. Mr Lowsley, this is Stacie Phillips, new Year 12." Stacie shook the hand offered to her "Now, based on your previous behaviour reports and your current grades along with being permanently excluded from your last school, we will be placing you in our Pupil Referral Unit to begin with. After a period of time, you may be reintroduced to the mainstream." She paused "You'll probably say no, but do you want to talk about your conversation with Kasey Barry?"

Stacie frowned and set her jaw. Deciding she should not make too much trouble on her first day, she compromised "Not today."

Christine noticed a shadow pass over the girl's face, but decided to file it away for later. "Ok, no problem." She said, smiling "If you'd like to wait outside, someone will come to show you to the PRU. Sonya could you have Miss Boston send someone down please?"

"I could show 'er if you like. It'll only take a couple of minutes, besides, I got to take some things down that way anyway." The perky Londoner gestured to a pile of folders on her desk.

Christine nodded and smiled the two out the door. "What conversation peaked your interest so much?" Simon asked, having been silent throughout the few minutes he'd been there

"One that brought a smile to Kasey Barry's face and caused her to say that a reportedly troublesome pupil was a rare nice person."

"Really?" Simon was shocked. It was the third week of term and Kasey Barry had been inconsolably miserable being the only Barry at school. Dynasty was off at university, and who knew where Barry had ended up? "Should we keep an eye on this Stacie? We don't want Kasey to be left vulnerable. Nikki was saying that she has been throwing herself into her boxing training, she spends every lunch time out on a run. Their one on one training is getting intense. Apparently she's not been talking and only focused on the boxing."

"Could be because of the camp."

"Nikki says it's more than that. It's like how she was when it was more of a coping mechanism for her. We don't want this new girl to come in and cause problems."

"We'll keep an eye on them both." Christine said in a tone that let him know he was dismissed.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Two weeks later

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Kasey was sitting with Lula and Harley at their usual lunch table. She was eating quickly before she left on her run. The trio was surprised when a fourth person set a tray down beside Kasey. "Mind if I join you?" They shook their heads and she sat down "I'm going to run with you today, Kasey." The newcomer said. Lula and Harley were surprised and intrigued when Kasey simply nodded. Kasey's Lunchtime runs were her private time. "I'm Stacie." The girl introduced herself, and a few minutes later, the two girls had finished and left the canteen.

"What was that?" Lula asked Harley

"I dunno." He replied "Kasey always goes on those runs on her own, now this total stranger shows up and says she's joining her and Kasey just agrees? Something's well wrong there."

Lula just nodded.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"You have no idea what it took for me to convince him to do this." Stacie said, as the two girls jogged closer to the beach. Luckily, Stacie had no problem keeping up with Kasey, as she had her own fitness regime. The two slowed to a walk as they approached the spot where Barry would meet them. He was already there on a bench. Stacie took the lead and sat beside him. Kasey awkwardly followed, but stayed standing. She watched as Stacie placed her hand on her brother's arm and whispered in his ear.

He nodded and she stood and walked away. "Alright, Kasey?" He said, his voice a mere imitation of the Barry she was used to.

She flashed a smile at him and joined him on the bench. "How have you been?" She asked, delicately

Barry paused and glanced to where Stacie was standing "I'm a Barry I'm doing what I can to get by."

"Stacie wouldn't tell me anythin', said it wasn't her's to tell. Where have you been livin'? All she said was that you're her neighbour."

"She's right, it's not 'er's to tell." Barry cleared his throat "It's mine. But I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?" Kasey asked with a nervous laugh

"I don't want you to know me like this. I want the Barry in yer head to be the same Barry you used to 'ave a kickabout with. The same one you terrorised teachers with." Barry hung his head "I don't think you should call me your brother. That guy's dead. This is all that's left. I stole from you and I can't take it back."

"Maybe we can start over. Put all that grief behind us."

Barry smiled sadly at her "Innocent little Kasey. You don't know, do you? I 'ate to tell you this, but the world don't work that way." He put head in his hands and said "You should both get back to school."

"Come back with us." Kasey said

Barry shook his head "I can't. Term's half way through now."

"We're only a month in. Besides, you're probably bored out of your skull." Kasey grinned conspiratorily "No-one to terrorise." She sighed "Come on, please Barry, school's boring without you there."

"No Kasey. Minute I set foot in there, I'll get kicked out."

"I forgive you Barry." Kasey said "Anyone has a problem with it, they'll 'ave me to answer to." Kasey grinned, as she quoted a favourite line of her brother's

"Isn't that usually what I say?" He asked jokingly

"You've been a great big brother, now it's my turn to look out for you."

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Waterloo Road

The words were almost mocking him as he stood in his reacquired uniform. He had actually decided to bother with the tie. Stares followed him as he made his way inside. Kasey and Stacie had ganged up on him and made him come back. He had agreed to let them talk to Mrs Mulgrew when they went back after lunch the previous day, and had organised for him to come for a meeting first thing. He looked beside him where Kasey walked in step with him, her head held high. Before he knew it, they were sitting in the school office.

"Mr Barry. So good of you to show your face. Only halfway through the fourth week of term." Mrs Mulgrew said, her lips pursed "You know where the PRU is. You're on probation for your truancy, and you also need to catch up on what you've missed. We'll review your progress at the end of next week."

Barry knew he was probably not going to get another chance after this. He had already run out of chances with his family. As much as he wanted to go home, he knew he no longer had a place there. Despite Kasey's communication with him, he knew she was just a naive young girl. Her outlook on the world was full of hope and he was determined to do what he could to keep her that way.

He hadn't noticed his surroundings until he was at the PRU. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and quietly sat in one of the chairs at a table that was completely empty. Miss Boston paused for a second when he came in, but continued when he sat down. She finished speaking then allowed the pupils in the PRU to get to work. She joined Barry at his table.

"Kasey spoke to me yesterday. I got a pile of work from all of your teachers so you can catch up on what you've missed, but first we're going to take a little walk."

"Miss?" Barry asked, trying to sound like his normal self, but not quite all there

"Come on." She stood and addressed the others "You lot have enough to be getting on with. I will be back shortly, so no slacking off." The warning in her tone enough for them to know to behave. Barry followed his teacher uncertainly. Before he knew it, she was holding open the door for the pastoral care office, an unreadable expression on her face. He sat at the table and she said "I'll be back in a minute." The door opened a few minutes later. Barry paled when he saw Mr Lowsley enter with Miss Boston. They both sat down to face Barry.

"What's this about?" Barry asked, trying to keep his voice steady and detached

"Where are you living?" Mr Lowsley asked quietly

"Why's that any of your business." He snapped at him

"So we can send out your reports and any mail we need to get to you. From what we saw last term, sending it along with your sister's things would not reach you." He returned

"I asked Kasey, and she confirmed you're not living at home anymore." Miss Boston said "And you're not at the school house."

"Wouldn't touch that place if it were the last on earth." Barry said venomously

"It could be better than whatever you're doing now." Miss Boston said "You should give it a chance."

"No thanks. They'd all be whisperin' behind me back, starin' at me. I don't wanna be somewhere I'm hated, might as well be back home."

"We need an address, Barry." Mr Lowsley cut in "Purely administrative."

Barry was silent for a few minutes, his mind obviously in overdrive "Just send me post with Stacie Phillips, the new girl's."

"Do you live with her?" Mr Lowsley asked

"Thought it was only administrative." Barry retorted then decided he'd give them some semblance of the truth, there'd already been too many lies. "I don't live there, but I'm round there a lot. Her dad said I could have stuff sent there and he'd sign for packages for me if I needed."

"Barry." Miss Boston began "Do you have somewhere to live?"

"I'm doin' ok." He said, looking out the window, trying to be his usual bored, nonchalant self. "Can I go now, I've already missed four weeks of lessons, and keepin' me out longer'll only make it worse."

"Of course, Barry. Make you way back to the PRU." Miss Boston said "I just need to pass on your address information to the office."

Barry got up and left, not doing the usual look he would give anyone when he was leaving a room. "What are your thoughts?" Simon asked Nikki when they could be sure he was gone

Nikki shrugged "Keep an eye. He's trying to keep up his usual appearance, but his heart's not in it."

"Do you think he's sleeping rough?" He asked in return

"I don't know. It doesn't look like it, but he's definitely lost weight. He's paler, though he was to start with, it's more gaunt than pale. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but I don't want to do nothing and him slip through the cracks."

Simon nodded, cogs already turning in his brain. "Perhaps we should ask the new girl about him."

Nikki laughed "If I know Barry, he's sworn her to silence."

"And knowing Barry he's probably got something he's holding over her head to keep it that way." Simon finished with a grimace

"I better head back past the office, make sure he's made it. Make sure the PRU hasn't turned into a bombsite."

"I'll go by the office. I've a free period now."

"Cheers, Simon." Nikki said and went on her way

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Stacie looked up, with most of the class when the door opened. Mr Lowsley put his head around the door and her face reddened when she was called out. Her legs shook as she stood and walked out to join him in the hallway. The classroom opposite was empty, so he gestured for he to go in there.

"Now, Stacie. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Please." He gestured for her to sit at the desk in front of the teacher's desk, which he leant against. "I just want to ask about Barry."

Those seven words caused her to go into a panic "W-what about him?" She stammered, trying to do her best not to

"Do you know where he's living? He gave your address for post, but says he doesn't live there." Mr Lowsley folded his arms and surveyed the obviously panicking girl in front of him "Would you be able to tell us where he does live, in case he's screwing us around and isn't just looking for an excuse to not get his post."

"Send the post to us, we'll make sure he gets it." She swallowed "I do want to tell you, but it's not for me to say." She paused again considering her words with precision. "Have you seen the state he's in?" Simon nodded "When I first talked to him he was worse. I bought him lunch in a cafe in town. Practically forced it down his throat when he said he didn't need my charity. He left and his sister, Dynasty sat in his chair. Told me to stay away. That he was bad news. Told me about him nicking all that money from their other sister."

"Kasey's boxing fund."

Stacie nodded. "I met Kasey my first day here. She'd seen us at the pier on a different day. Neither of us saw her, I didn't tell Barry, don't think she did either. He's terribly proud. He didn't want to come back but we made him. Didn't want the stares and whispers."

"You don't know Barry, you don't know what he's like."

"Except that I do." Stacie said, her voice firm "He's told me everything. And I mean _everything_. I think he was doing it to push me away, but it'll take more than that."

"Even his family doesn't want anything to do with him."

"They're too close. They're too familiar. I'm someone he can be clean slate with. I told him and I keep telling him. He's only human."

Her words sunk in and Simon guiltily realised what he'd been doing, what they'd all been doing to Barry. Somewhere alone the way they'd forgotten he was human, just like them.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

AN: I want to add a cover to this one, any suggestions for who should play Stacie are welcome.


	2. Hope

Part Two: Hope

~~Waterloo Road~~

"...and who can tell me how to ask for the train station?"

Only one hand raised.

Mr Windsor sighed, "Nobody else? Ok, go ahead."

"Entschuldigung Sie, Wo ist der Bahnhof?"

"Ja, Richtig. Danke-." Mr Windsor never went out of his way to learn names

"Stacie." She said, blushing

"Yes, well. Notice the use of _manners_, something which a lot of you could learn from and put to use in English. Homework is complete that worksheet and exercises five and six on page ninety seven." The bell began to ring, signalling the end of class "Once you've made note of it, you may go." he raised his voice over the din, but was sure most would ignore him, only a handful would show up with even an attempt to complete the work. Maybe offering German was a useless venture. The only pupil that seemed interested was new, and once she made herself some friends she'd probably go with the crowd and lose interest. George glanced at his timetable. Oh good, he had a free next. He could go to the staffroom and top up his internal caffeine supply, or maybe he'd drop in on Christine to have a good old fashioned whinge.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"How's it going, George?" Christine asked her colleague as she walked into the staffroom and saw him with a pile of books.

"Second year French. Utterly abysmal." He sighed as he finished the page and shut the book he had just marked, depositing it on the pile he had reserved for fails.

"Oh dear, which pile's which?" Christine asked, knowing her friend's habit

He pointed to the pile on the far left "This is unmarked." He pointed at the very small middle pile "This is those that have done well" Then he pointed to the pile on the far right "This is a pile for those who just about made vague lines on paper." He sighed and removed his glasses, placing them in his top pocket "I might as _well_ be teaching them Mandarin with what comes out of them."

"They're second years. They're just kids." She said as she prepared a coffee for herself

"Yes, and they're struggling to grasp the basics. The year sevens could do better, in fact, they are doing better. I have half a mind to switch them."

"Maybe you should hold revision classes. Test the basics. Reinforcement, George." Christine grinned "How are the other classes going?"

"Considering dropping German as a compulsory."

"That bad?" Christine winced

"If they don't want to learn it, I'm not sure why we're offering it as a compulsory. Most schools only do French as a compulsory. There are some schools that do one compulsory language of the students' choice."

"Maybe we should do that." Christine said "You could offer basic Mandarin to interested ones in younger years." She fixed him with a hard stare "When you come through on the formal qualification."

"I think keeping it as it is for now is enough." He said, the topic of his embellished Mandarin fluency still a sore topic

"You know what they say, younger minds are more malleable, easier to teach new languages to."

"Then they should start in Primary education." George said in a throwaway manner, lifting the next book for marking

"You've given me an idea to pitch to Robert Bain." Her face lit up in a way that George recognised when Christine had an idea "It would redeem the Modern Languages department."

"What do you mean?" He asked, warily

"Primary outreaches. Offering extracurricular learning to primary school learning. I've heard it done in other areas, but not locally."

"And who would be doing this teaching?" George sighed in his usual exasperated manner

"Student teachers. Or particularly bright students here. Admittedly it would be a voluntary venture, and they would have to know that."

"You'd need to offer the students something, nobody does anything for free."

Her lip curled as it did when she was coming through on a solution "Many of them will be making University or job applications soon enough, they will want anything that gives them that edge. Sure a week's work experience is something, but actually being responsible for a class of children over a prolonged period-"

"It's certainly an idea. With a cost free hook to sucker our students with."

"Who's suckering our students?" They heard a voice ask

"Ah, Simon." Christine said "I'm a bit busy, perhaps George can fill you in on a pitch idea to your dear father in law."

Both men looked at her with equally begrudging expressions, as she lifted her mug and left. As the door swung shut, George gave his usual sigh and sat back in his chair. He watched in mild amusement as Simon's face changed from interested confusion to focused determination, as he explained the idea they had just discussed. If they had learnt anything from last term, it was that Simon Lowsley was ambitious and business minded, and this was right in his comfort zone.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Barry slowly walked out of the school. Despite Stacie offering to walk with him, he said he wanted the time on his own, so she'd shrugged and went on. He headed towards the beach, where he had come accustomed to being and stood, resting his arms on the railings, looking out to sea.

"Thought you'd be here." Kacey's voice was soft as ever

Barry froze, but didn't turn round to acknowledge his sister. It would hurt too much to look into the eyes that had said he didn't care about her.

"It's peaceful, isn't it? 'S why I like to run along here." They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Kacey spoke again "Are you gonna talk to me? Or just stand there and ignore me?" She chewed her lip "Barry? Are you even gonna look at me?"

Barry made an almost imperceptible shake of his head "I can't look at you, Kacey. After what I did, you should stay away."

"Isn't that for me to decide?" She asked, her voice full of emotion

"You've been hangin' round with Stacie too much." He laughed sourly "I try to get her to stay away, but she won't listen to me. You should know better."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"Cos when I look at you, it's not just you I see. It's Dynasty. And mum." His voice cracked, unable to keep his emotions in check

"I'm not them though." Kacey said "You've always been the one I was closest to. I looked up to you when I was a little kid."

"You shouldn't have." Barry said

"Barry-"

"Go home, Kacey." He cut her off

"But I just-"

"GO HOME." He turned and both siblings were hit full force with emotions triggered by the brief eye contact.

Kacey felt tears come to her eyes and she turned and continued her run home. Barry whipped back round and faced the sea again. Tears that matched his sister's in full force flowing freely down his face. He seemed to be doing this a lot recently. He should go 'home', but he didn't want to face the squat he had made for himself. He stayed at the beach until it began to get dark and cold.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

She heard the door shut of the flat opposite. He had come back. Stacie looked up from her homework to her dad, who nodded. She dropped her pen on her book and shoved her jumper over her head. Her cold knuckles hurt as they knocked on the door. The unbidden resident peeked through the door and allowed her entry. Things had got a great deal worse since she'd last been in here.

"Any day Mrs Kingston could come back and have you nicked." She opened with

"Yeah, well I'm doin' me best to look for somewhere to move onto." Barry said and sat down uneasily, opposite her at the table "Look, I got a lot to catch up on, can you make this quick?" he gestured to the pile of work he had tried to get started on.

"You should come do it round ours." She blurted, mentally kicking herself. This wasn't how she'd planned out this conversation.

"It's quieter over here. Thanks anyway." Barry said, pulling a page of work over and getting to work

"Millie is on a school trip and Tara is at dance. Come to ours." She swallowed the lump of nerves that had sprung in her throat. "For good."

The intensity of his blue eyes had never struck her until he looked up at her now "What?"

"Come to ours, for good." She repeated, her resolve stronger

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking?"

"I'm not asking." She smiled "It was mostly dad's idea, I was thinking about it, but he said to me before I got up the confidence to ask. I had to be the one to say to you. Besides, the school might start sniffin' 'round soon, you don't need any more reason to get into trouble."

"Why are you doing this?" Barry asked looking away from her again

"You can't be effectively homeless and have me not do anything." She said, her tone matter-of-fact "We haven't said anything to Millie or Tara yet, but you practically live there anyway. Wouldn't be much of a surprise." She pressed her lips together "I can't sit around and see you struggling to survive across the hall from me. We have a spare room that could be yours, if you want it."

Barry looked up again and held her gaze "I don't deserve this."

"Stop saying that." She replied firmly "Let's get your stuff together you're going to a legitimate, legal home. I'll go get dad to give us a hand." She got up

"No!" he stood and grabbed her arm "Bad enough you've seen this place, don't want anyone else too. I haven't got that much stuff anyway." He dropped his hand from her arm and awkwardly ran his other over the back of his neck. "I'll go get me stuff from the other room." He said meekly, and left.

Stacie chewed her lip and started to gather the papers on the kitchen table together.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

His whole life was in this one duffel bag. Well, aside from his school things that were in the kitchen. He took a few calming breaths and pushed the door open into the kitchen. He saw Stacie standing at the table, her hair hanging loosely as she read one of the pages he had left there. "Find anything interesting?" He asked

Her head snapped up and she brushed her hair from where it had fallen over her face. "Erm, just having a look at some of your school stuff. I'll be doing it next year."

"You don't want my stuff. I ain't got the brains."

"Some of the stuff you've told me about wasn't exactly done by an idiot." She smile wryly "You've got the brains, you're just not putting them in the right place."

"Sounds like somethin' Boston would say or one of them."

"She actually did. In my review. It's how I'm no longer in the PRU. She threw me a line and I'm not gonna screw it up." She paused "Something to think about."

Barry watched as she lifted the papers and put them on top of the folder they'd been given to him in. He shouldered his bag and followed her out of the flat across to her (and now his) home. Home. It was an oddly foreign word he had not dared use to describe the squat he had lived in for the past three months. Maybe he could consider this smallish, surprisingly homely apartment _his_ home.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

George flumped down on his usual chair in the staff room. He'd just finished his last lesson of the week- Double French with the year elevens. Most of them would at least scrape a pass in their GCSE at the end of the year. He was thankful even the few he had entered for Foundation level had at least made a satisfactory level of progress. He had even considered moving one of them up to the Higher tier, though it would mean a great deal more work for the boy. He'd discuss it with Christine, maybe get the boy's parents in to discuss it.

He glanced up from the marking he was determined to finish before the weekend and saw Simon entering. The almost hyperactive at times Deputy Head began making himself some coffee. "Do you want a cup?" He asked

"No thanks." Was George's short reply, he indicated the half-emptied mug on the table in front of him "Already sorted." He flashed a tight smile, his glasses perched in their usual place at the end of his nose, and resumed his marking.

"Going to organise to pitch the primary education outreach to the LA. If you could highlight some potential student tutors, that would be great."

"Why am I doing this, again?" George asked annoyed that his plans to finish the marking before the weekend were being jeopardised by this permanent irritation.

"You are the Modern Languages Department Head." Simon said, a little annoyed himself "The department centred around this whole pitch. You know the students' skills more than anyone else."

"Alright." He sighed "When do you want this list?"

"Next week. End of Monday OK? Looking for mainly year 12 and 13s as they have the more flexible timetables, but year 11s are also welcome. We'll review the list based on behaviour, and they can be the ones to start things off."

"Assuming the pitch goes well." George said firmly

"Yes, assuming it goes well." Simon agreed and poured his coffee.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

"Thank you, Christine, Simon. We'll let you know what we think of these proposed plans once we've had time to discuss it." Robert Bain said, when the two had finished pitching a surprisingly good idea, in his opinion. Though with everything there was the money and the logistics, and relying on pupils for anything remotely responsible was always risky. But he had to consider that the benefits could outweigh the risks, especially from a school like Waterloo Road. They were far from perfect, in fact throughout its history, it had faced many closures. But it still stood strong as ever, albeit in a new location. Perhaps they were the perfect school to try this with. Their strength was not in excellence, but in perseverance and lasting through life's hardships. Technicalities aside, the idea was sound and it ticked quite a few boxes.

~~WR~~WR~~WR~~

Barry hadn't been to the beach in over a week since moving across to the Phillips apartment. He'd begrudgingly informed the school that he was now living there full time, on the condition that his previous abode remain a secret. He didn't need any grief from the law right now. He and Stacie ate lunch together almost every day, today she had planned to go on a run with Kacey and the two had eaten quickly at the start. As had become their custom, they invited Barry to go with them but as usual, he declined. The nearly two months he had spent basically homeless had taken their toll. He lacked the necessary strength and stamina that would be required to keep up with his sister, who was in peak fitness. He sat absently twirling his fork on his plate. The remains of the spaghetti carbonara he had been eating were probably lukewarm at best by now. He hardly noticed a figure sit in front of him until he felt his hand being tapped. He was snapped from his thoughts and saw Mr Lowsley in the seat opposite.

"Can I 'elp you sir?" He asked

"Just reminding you we're having your review straight after lunch today." He replied

"Is that today?" Barry seemed to be shaken out of a daze "Lost track of the days a bit."

Mr Lowsley nodded uncertainly "Anything you want to bring to my attention before we start? Happy to help you with anything."

"No, sir." Barry said quietly

"Good." He stood up and looked at hie watch "I'll see you in the Pastoral Care office in ten minutes."

Barry nodded. Simon walked away, thoughts starting to churn in his brain. There was something distracting Barry. Normally that was not a good sign. Barry deep in thought usually meant trouble. Maybe being outside his family's influence/protection/pressure or whatever would calm him down. Not necessarily to the point of a good student, though it would be nice, they could at least settle for manageable. He would bring it up with Christine when they were discussing how to approach the review.

Meanwhile Barry had returned to his thoughts. He had reached the point where he was questioning himself, questioning all that he had been brought up to believe and think. He was considering what lay before him if he returned to his old ways. Sure he'd regain the authority and power he'd had last term, but at what cost? He'd already lost his family, if he continued his with current attitude, he'd never get them back. He also risked losing Stacie and her family. He had not thought that he could get so close to someone who was not family, especially not so quickly.

He thought about Stacie and her two younger sisters. He had grown familiar with them to the point where he would feel a loss if they were not in his life any more. He never thought he'd say it, but he actually felt home somewhere _away_ from the Barry name.

He barely flinched when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, it was the silence that followed that drew him from his thoughts. He mentally shook himself, he had to get a grip on himself. He couldn't keep fazing out like this. He resignedly got up and left his tray in the trolley rack. A second year ran and smashed into his shoulder as he left the canteen. "Oi!" he yelled after the boy, who turned and stood wide eyed at the infamous Barry Barry "Walk. Yer inside, act like it." He reprimanded. He gave the boy a glare and continued on his way to his review meeting, not noticing a surprised Miss McFall behind him.

Christine, Simon and Nikki were in the Pastoral Care office when the door opened and Barry entered. They had decided on the approach they would take and had just been fine tuning the last few steps. "Ah Barry." Mrs Mulgrew said, acknowledging the pupil's entrance, causing the other two adults to turn in his direction.

"I best be getting back" Miss Boston said and left to return to the PRU

"Please have a seat." Mrs Mulgrew said and the three remaining occupants sat at the circular table. "So, Miss Boston was just updating us on your progress in the PRU. She says you're progressing through the work and are catching up at an adequate pace that you'd be able to return to classes after half term."

"When is it half term again?" Barry asked

"Next week." Mr Lowsley said

"I'd have thought most students would have a countdown to their time off." Mrs Mulgrew said with a half laugh

"I think it's pretty obvious by now that I ain't most students." Barry said, bitterly "Far from it." He did not look either teacher in the eye.

Christine glanced at Simon, he had told her that Barry had seemed distracted and distant in the canteen. She hadn't believed it until now "So we'll reintroduce you to the mainstream classes and get you a copy of your timetable for the second half of the term. There will of course be a transnational probation period, where we will be paying close attention to your behaviour and academic progress. If either or both drop below a certain standard, you'll be back in the PRU."

"Barry, are you listening?" Mr Lowsley asked, as he had not looked at either of them or looked like he was, though at this he nodded. "So we're going to just let you finish this week off in the PRU it'll be easier if you start afresh on the Monday we come back on." Barry remained silent, he opened his mouth a couple of times as if he was about to say something, but didn't. Mrs Mulgrew glanced again at Mr Lowsley, who caught her eye and understood the message "How are things at home?" He asked a little apprehensively "We understand you changed your details to living with Stacie Phillips' family." Barry merely nodded "Everything OK there?" He prompted, trying for a verbal response, but instead getting just another nod.

"Things would be easier if you verbalised your responses, Barry." Mrs Mulgrew said. She had dealt with Dynasty and been somewhat involved in Kacey's issues last term, but Barry was a whole different game altogether. She was waiting for Barry to blow up in their faces, to shout and give off in his usual manner. Or have a passive-aggressive strop. She did not expect to see him sit quietly and not react at all. She sighed. He'd closed himself off. "Barry, talk to us, please."

"You've got it all planned out. I'm just to keep shtum and go along with it." He finally said "What if I'm not ready to go back to normal classes?" His voice was ghost-like and empty of emotion "What if I'm never ready?"

"We're giving you a chance because you're at a level that is satisfactory to rejoin the rest of the school." Mr Lowsley said

"If I'm doing so well there why take me out?" Barry asked, his voice unsteady "What if I go back and I get really bad at it?"

"Well" Mrs Mulgrew took up the baton "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. You've got it in you to put the work in, we've seen that over the past few weeks. You just need to keep it going."

"What if I'm not ready?" Barry asked, losing a little more control of his voice

"We think you are ready to handle the workload." Mr Lowsley said

"I wasn't talking about the workload." Barry whispered. "Everyone hates me. I could do it before when I 'ad me family and everyone else didn't matter, but I don't 'ave no-one." He was on the verge of tears yet again.

"You've got Stacie. And from what I can tell, Kacey." Mrs Mulgrew said

Barry shook his head and rested it in his hands. "I 'urt Kacey too much. I've been tryin' to get her to stay away from me. And Stacie's nice and all but it'll all turn to crap soon, I just know it. Things like this were never meant to happen for me."

"Things like what?" Mr Lowsley asked with a frown

"Friends. People takin' me in, even though they barely know me. Even though they know what I've done. I'm gonna screw things up again, I always do."

"What makes you think you'll screw things up?" Mrs Mulgrew asked

"It always 'appens. And now I ain't got me family then I get to stay with someone. It won't last. I'm a Barry, we only look out for ourselves. I nicked Kacey's money cos I thought it would do us better elsewhere. Me mum chucked me out cos I did wrong by Kacey. I did wrong by everyone. I can't go back to normal classes. I don't belong there." He got up and stormed out

"Well I imagined that might be his exit," Simon began "Just not what I thought he'd say."

Both adults were left in shock by what had occurred at the meeting. Who'd have thought the Barry with the most vulnerability would be the loudest, most self assured?


End file.
